Living on a Prayer
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Loosely based on Fiddler on the Roof and Episode 18, a missing scene of what happened to Iroh and Zuko after the big explosion! You don't appriciate someone till you lose them.


Missing Scene, inspired by Fiddler on the Roof and Avatar Episode 18. Gah, I am praying for Iroh and Zuko to make it all right, especially now that Zula is entering the picture. A bit rough, but tell me what you think. Special thanks to SarahNev for betaing it! A present for Rashaka!

Living on a Prayer 

General Iroh looked up at the sky. "Heavenly Agni, you seem to enjoy tormenting my poor nephew. First, you gave Zuko a heart of gold, when he needs a heart of stone. I realize there is no shame in having a good heart, but it's no great asset either," he began, trying to avoid thinking back to that horrible day. He still had nightmares from that event.

"Then you allow my idiot brother to emotionally and physically torture him in that Agni Kai. Then you have him banished on a wild goose chase that cannot be completed. That was not very nice of you, Great God Agni," he thought as he walked along the dock, his heart heavy. He had hoped he could cheer up Zuko, but even he understood the boy's depression. He deserved better.

"Then when the Avatar returns, Zuko can't even manage to capture him. Now Zhao is on the trail and I know my nephew's done something stupid as the Blue Spirit Ninja. I am sure I will have to damage control even more soon enough. Now you allow Zhao to take Zuko's crew, leaving him doomed to failure. Don't you have anyone else to torture? If you need, I can make you a list!" he demanded, trying to reach his way to town and think of a plan of how to help Zuko. Surely, he could think of something to do. Perhaps they could recruit some mercenaries. Perhaps.perhaps he just did not know. He did not have the answers all the time.

"Sometimes I think when it gets too quiet up there, then you say 'what mischief can I do to my descendant, Zuko' and then you make his life just a little bit harder. Are you trying to snap his sanity, O heavenly Father? I think you have finally done it. How can things get any worse?" He finally demanded angrily.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Iroh had not meant that literally! Had he tempted the Gods? No, let them punish him but spare his nephew! He did not mean to speak such irreverent thoughts to the Heavens!

"Zuko!" he gasped, turning around. The ship had blown up! How was that even possible? The crew had locked the fuel tanks. Had Zuko been practicing bending? No, even Zuko was not that irresponsible. He rushed to the port dock and saw his worst nightmare, the ship in flames. Pieces of debris were floating everywhere, as Zuko's own element devoured the only home he had. Images of Zuko's limbs consumed by flames, of him screaming in pain until death mercifully ended his pain. Iroh should have stayed with him! He should have sat with him; he should have died with him.

"Zuko." He did not know why his reaction was so quiet. Iroh wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to shout to the heavens and decry the cruelty shown to his innocent little nephew. All these emotions bubbled inside him, but none of them seemed enough. He lowered his head sadly, unable to even react. How does one mourn a son? How does one say goodbye to the person who made life worth living? What words are enough? There were not enough tears in the world to shed.

He wanted to say the prayer of the dead for his foster son. Zuko would have liked that, he had always feared dying without someone saying the prayers for him. He had feared being forgotten. Iroh would never stop thinking about him until the day he joined him.

"Agni, full of mercy who dwells on high," he began, remembering the words from long ago teaching. Tears came to his eyes. Agni was not full of mercy! How could a merciful God torture an innocent child and then cut him down in the prime of life?

A vision of his nephew appeared to him, the nephew he wanted to remember. The unscarred, sheltered child that had tiptoed into Iroh's office after he finished his lessons and had enjoyed a cup of tea with him. He remembered the wonderful sounds of Zuko's laughter. "Grant perfect rest on the wings of Your Divine Presence," he continued._Uncle, I beat everyone in my sparring matches! Thank you so much for training me!_

"In the lofty heights of the holy and pure."_Uncle, my tutors say that I am ready for advanced work! _

"Who shine as the brightness of the heavens" _Uncle, tell me a story! _

Therefore, the Master of mercy will care for him" _Happy Birthday, Uncle! I made you a present! _

"Under the protection of His wings for all time" _We will always be together, Uncle! _

"And bind his soul in the bond of everlasting life."_Uncle, I am sorry. _

"Agni is his inheritance and he will rest in peace" _Good night, Uncle! _

_Uncle._

Iroh knew who was responsible for this. Zhao, that snake had tried to off Zuko once before, but Iroh had stopped him. This time, he had succeeded. Iroh shuddered with rage. He would not enjoy his victory long, he would rip Zhao's entrails out of his living body if it was the last thing he would do! He would cut out Zhao's heart, just as Zhao had done to him. It would be the only enjoyable thing he would ever do again.

_Uncle. _

Iroh could hear the soul of his nephew's soul, calling out to him. It would not be long until he was reunited.

"Uncle." said a voice again. Iroh turned around and saw a figure crawling out of the water, wounded but alive. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Had the Gods actually been kind this time?

"Zuko!" he said, dropping the titles. This was no time for formality. He knelt down next to him and shoved his cloak around his shivering nephew. "Zuko, you." he said, wanting to make a joke. Zuko had a bruise on his eye and numerous cuts. His beautiful skin again marked up. Yet he was alive, that was all that mattered. "Thank Agni," he finally said. "How?"

"Made a shield of fire...Just like you taught me... Jumped into the water," Zuko hissed, allowing himself to be enveloped into his uncle's arms. For that moment, he was not too proud to be embraced. "It was no accident. It was Pirates. I saw the bird." Zuko whispered, shivering with shock. He seemed a bit dazed.

"Stay quiet and rest, nephew. I need to clean you up a bit," he said. Although his nephew was a head taller then him, Iroh had little problem slinging the boy over his shoulder. He needed to find a way to clean Zuko's wounds and check the extent of the damage. "Do you need painkiller herbs?"

"I need revenge, Uncle. I need to gut those pirates one by one with a rusty spoon," Zuko muttered, his voice gruff with shame. Even as a toddler, Zuko had not liked being carried. Well, Iroh did not care if Zuko was embarrassed; Iroh had an Agni-given right as uncle to mollycoddle his nephew once in a while.

"Zuko, be glad you are alive. You must relax and regain your strength," he insisted. "We can talk about vengeance later,"

"Uncle, how can I rest, knowing someone tried to assassinate me? I have to do something!" Zuko demanded, as Iroh pulled him along.

"You have no ship, no crew and everyone thinks you are dead. I think this might be a good time to take a deep breath and regroup your position," Iroh answered, knowing he had just plunged a dagger into his nephew's heart. He dragged the boy into a cave and laid him down. He tried to check Zuko but the boy was shivering too much to stay still. He would need to warm him.

There was a long silence. Iroh started a fire with a flick of his finger. His nephew was still shivering. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale. He looked like the dead. He did not speak for a long time. Iroh did not mind. There was nothing to say. He just drank in the presence of his little boy. He knew that Zuko had reached his age of majority, but he would always remain Iroh's baby boy. He was alive and he was so beautiful. "I will never capture the Avatar now. I should have died," Zuko finally mumbled, his tone depressed as he lay there.

"Prince Zuko, I'm an old man but I am not that old. I'd rather not see the afterlife just yet," Iroh said as he finally got to examine Zuko's wounds. Mostly cuts, scraps and bruises, nothing life threatening. "Swearing to follow you is one thing, but could I at least suggest we not go in that direction?" There was a pregnant pause that Iroh knew meant that Zuko was affected by those words.

"Then where do we go from here? How do we got those pirates?" Zuko demanded weakly.  
"Zhao was behind this. Apparently, keeping those blades on the ship was not the best idea. He wanted you out of the way and he almost succeeded," he gently scolded. Zuko may be mature, but he was still young and made mistakes. Iroh would still have to assist him, an honor he was glad to still be able to do. "For a moment, I thought you were dead."

"Uncle…everyone will think I am dead now. Well then, I'll have to surprise Zhao." Zuko muttered angrily.

"I would be careful, my nephew. Zhao may finish the job. He does not like loose ends," Iroh warned, warming Zuko's frozen hands with his own.

"Perhaps this can help. Zhao will not be looking for me. He won't notice a blade in his ribs," zuko hissed.

"You are not going anywhere. You will never get near him in your condition. Use your head, nephew!" Iroh said, debating if he should tie Zuko down.

"I need a ride out of here. I will stow away on Zhao's ship," Zuko suggested. "Then I can kill him."

"If you would be found, you would be killed. You would need a disguise," Iroh sighed. His nephew was relentless.

"Zhao will try to catch the Avatar. If you can get me some Fire Nation armor, I am sure I could disguise myself as a soldier and bide my time till I can snap his neck and capture my prey." Zuko whispered.

Iroh nodded, pleased with his nephew finally showing some good sense. "Yes, I am sure we can do this together," he said softly. Agni had given him a second chance and this time, he would be there for Zuko. Raising his eyes to the skies for a moment of thanks, he gave his foster son another warm hug. Sometimes, the Gods could be benevolent too. Just let them stay that way!


End file.
